


[Podfic] and especially you

by klb, luvtheheaven, Shmaylor, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: But of the two of them, Abby was always better with chaos.-Erin and Abby, on the roof after it's all over.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] and especially you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and especially you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117479) by [catsvspatriarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsvspatriarchy/pseuds/catsvspatriarchy). 

  
_cover art by [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click [here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/and%20especially%20you.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [and especially you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117479)

**Written by:** [catsvspatriarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsvspatriarchy/pseuds/catsvspatriarchy)

**Audio Editing by:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Performed by:** [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb), [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven), [shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor), [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

**Length:** 15 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/and%20especially%20you.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/and%20especially%20you.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
